


Working With What You Got

by Chainlocker



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, I mean it's kinda wall sex?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, the lucifer/mammon stuff is more implied, yeah we're starting out strong with that tag like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlocker/pseuds/Chainlocker
Summary: Mammon is an idiot, and got punished for what he did... but the aftermath doesn't always have to be undesirable after all.
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Working With What You Got

**Author's Note:**

> TBH this just came around because the character I use for this game has some horniness levels that give even Asmo a run for his money and... well, she is one hell of a switch, as you'll see if I ever get around to posting more for this fandom. So have fun I guess?

"Why do I feel like you're about to try to bite my head off?" Mammon yawned, leaning an arm on Akaira's shoulder as his eyes drooped. "Did somethin happen last night?"

"Sounds like it," she sighed. "I guess you could say I'm pretty jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous a' who?" He perked up a little, blinking hard to try to wake up more. They were settled in a little quiet corner, avoiding the events of the scavenger hunt for right now. "Ah, please don't tell me that it's Asmo."

Akaira laughed quietly. "No, it's sure as hell not Asmo. He might be pretty, but I can at least pretend to be apologetic when I need to."

"Then who is it??"

"You, dumbass," she said with a roll of her eyes. Clearly Mammon wouldn't guess himself, since he apparently didn't think the night he had was anything to be envied. "Come on, getting to spend the night with Lucifer _and_ Diavolo? Guh, sounds like a fucking dream."

"You crazy??" He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "You think it's all just fun and games with those two?!"

"Hush, you're gonna get the others' attention," she said, smacking his shoulder with one hand as she frowned at him. "And uh, yeah kinda. What did they even do to you?"

"They spent the night whipping me and getting me all trussed up like a pig!" Mammon huffed. "You think that sounds like a good time? Seriously?"

"Depends. How many times did they let you come?" Akaira grinned at him, watching as Mammon turned several shades of red. "Oh come on, Mammon~ you can't tell me you hated it that much. Or is it just because it was Lucifer?"

"S-shaddup, would ya? It ain't like that!"

"Did they leave marks?" She glanced up and down over his clothed torso curiously, slightly changing the subject before Mammon blew up on the subject of the older demon.

"... Sure they did," Mammon muttered, knowing that of course she wouldn't be listening to him at the moment.

And Akaira grinned, poking at his chest. "Can I see?"

"Why you wanna see?" He leaned away from her with a pout. "They're just red marks anyway, Lucifer would be pissed if I ended up bleeding through the school uniform."

"Come onnnn, just let me see. I'll even buy you lunch next time we're out and about."

"Anywhere?" His eyes peered out at her from under his hair.

"Anywhere reasonably within my price range."

"... Fine."

With that, Mammon turned around, pulling his shirt up and around so that it was tucked under his chin. It exposed a lot of warm brown skin, marred by scars faded by eons of time and more recent red marks lashing out across his back. There were welts and she could see the vague shape of bruises like fingerprints peeking out of the waistband of his pants.

Fucking _delicious._

"Hmm. These look like they hurt," she said, dancing her fingers over the worst of the welts before she followed one of those long-faded scars across his skin. She felt him shiver under her touch and smiled to herself. "Looks like you've seen your fair share of history."

"I mean, yeah, that's what comes with bein ages old," he said with a nervous laugh.

Akaira smiled before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the top of his spine. "Guess so. Still lookin young and pretty, though."

His body responded to her lips a bit stronger, as he shuddered. "O-of course I am! I'm the great Mammon, not some regular old demon."

Hands trailed over his back, dragging over his sore skin with purpose before they settled at his hips, over those fingerprint bruises as she squeezed. Her lips continued kissing, sucking, nipping at his skin where she could reach, as she heard his breathing turn ragged.

"Bet you would look fucking beautiful on your knees," she murmured, grip hard on his hips as she nuzzled at his skin. "I would've loved to be there last night, watching you take it, even if you are probably a brat for Lucifer."

Mammon gave a noise that seemed like a choked, garbled version of her name and Akaira grinned just a little. Her hands moved to unbutton his pants, fingers drifting over the waistband for a few moments before she grabbed hold of the button and popped it open with a deft move.

"Hands on the wall, Mammon," she murmured, then repeated the order with more force so that the power of their pact took over. Then she pressed another kiss to his shoulder. "Tell me if you wanna stop and I will, Schatz."

But he seemed a little out of it, hands pressed to the wall in front of him as Akaira slipped his pants a little lower over his hips, just enough to get his underwear out of the way. Then one hand slipped around to his ass, squeezing one cheek hard as her nails dug in. At the same time her other hand smoothed over his cock as it jumped, and she gave a sweet little laugh at the expression on his face. Kind of lost, eyes hazy with lust and an unsure twist to his mouth like he was debating whether he wanted to speak up and fight back against this.

Akaira didn't give him a chance to think as one finger slid into his hole, finding it rather wet - from leftover cum or lube she wasn't sure, but it was enough still not to hurt, apparently. And she pumped one finger for a few moments before ramping up to two, then three as each movement began producing a little squelch of sound.

Then she properly took his cock in hand, pressing herself to his back as well as she could. The way he panted harshly, leaning forward just enough that his head could rest against the wall, his legs shaking as tiny little murmurs of noise bubbled out of him - it all encouraged Akaira to continue, sinking her teeth into his skin to force a low moan out of him.

"So cute when you try to be quiet," she growled. "Where did the loudmouth go, hmm? I wanted to hear you, Mammon."

"Akaira..." His voice was a whine now, eyes squeezing shut as his hips simultaneously tried to buck forward into her hand and back onto her fingers.

"That's it, baby," she crooned as her fingers plunged deeper into him. "Just let go for me, hmm? Lemme hear your voice."

He echoed his whine, whimpering her name over and over as he pressed his head harder against the wall. And then a moan broke through, quiet but strained, and another as he got closer to the edge. And she encouraged him on, easing the sting of the bites she gave with lips and tongue, steadying his body with her own as both of her hands continued.

His moans peaked just moments before Akaira heard footsteps approaching, and with a cruelly hard squeeze to his cock a moment before she let go, Akaira quickly pulled up his pants a decent amount.

He still looked... Quite debauched, cheeks red as his chin met his chest, but Akaira made sure that at least she was looking... Innocent. She had a reputation to uphold, after all.

So when Lucifer found them, it was to see Akaira with a somewhat concerned frown, tracing her fingertips over Mammon's back as she took in the damage from last night. He was still painfully hard and looked as if he two seconds away from coming, but it seemed as if Akaira hadn't noticed his reactions yet with him facing the wall as he was.

"You two are supposed to be helping your teams," he said gravely after a moment, apparently deciding against pointing out the younger demon's obvious struggles.

Akaira looked up at him with a blink. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Mammon just wasn't looking so good, yknow? You could've gone easier on him last night."

"Are you trying to lecture me on the punishment that he deserved?" Lucifer gave in return, frowning as his pride was pricked at.

But she only sighed, crossing her arms over his chest. "I'm just saying... He's clearly not going to be helping his team much in his state. Why don't you let him take a nap for a bit? I can walk him to his room myself to make sure he doesn't get into any mischief."

Lucifer looked between the two of them for several long moments. Akaira knew that he could practically smell the bullshit radiating from her story, but, well... She had a point. So slowly, he nodded. "Very well. But just to be clear, if you end up in any... Mischief, with him, the fault will be yours, and you will be accountable for it."

Akaira sighed. "Yes, sir. Got it."

He nodded, pleased enough, and turned around to head back to Diavolo.

She heard Mammon rattle out a harsh breath and turned to look at him - it looked as if he had nearly been turning purple with how long he had been holding his breath.

"Holy shit, did ya just get past Lucifer??" He oggled her for a moment, seeming rather off balance. "How in all the three realms did ya manage that?"

Akaira laughed, turned his body towards hers before she pressed herself close to him, close enough that nearly every inch of them were touching. "Oh, he knows that I was bullshitting that. But as long as you aren't getting yourself into trouble, I think he's willing to look past... Small discrepancies."

"Sweetheart, you're gonna have to use smaller words with me," he whispered, cheeks again starting to flare red at her closeness.

"Just follow me to my room, and we'll get you taken care of, baby." And finally, she kissed his lips properly before pulling him away from the wall and quickly back towards the rooms that the students were staying in. They had a few hours before the scavenger hunt ended, and Akaira was intent on using her time wisely.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! I'm @the-only-universe-here on tumblr if you guys want to come and interact with me 030
> 
> (Just remember that comments are literally a writer's lifeblood <3)
> 
> Also, just for those interested - 'Schatz' is a German pet name that that's literal translation is 'treasure' which I thought was pretty appropriate for Mammon ;) (the less literal translation is basically 'sweetheart' or something along the lines, but Akaira likes to have fun with that)


End file.
